Hero Worship
Hero Worship is the 18th episode of Season 4 of The King of Queens, also the 93rd overall episode in the series. Written by David Bickel and Chris Downey, the episode, directed by James Widdoes, was first aired on CBS-TV on March 18, 2002. Synopsis Uncle Stu is willing to pay for Doug's dream: his own sandwich shop! Carrie doesn't think this is a good idea but is afraid to tell Doug. Storyline Uncle Stu (Gavin MacLeod), who seems to like Doug more than his own son Danny, is willing to pay for Doug's dream of owning his own sandwich shoppe, but Carrie doesn't think that it is a very good idea, because of Doug's lack of business sense, but is afraid to tell him. At the hearing of father Stu's willingness to financially back Doug, Danny becomes upset with Stu, saying he should back him, and his dream to open a similar shop, instead. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence) and Jerry Stiller (Arthur) are both credited, but do not appear. Goofs ;Plot holes * Doug says his dream since he was young was to be an IPS driver (or a sandwich maker). However, during a flashback in another episode, he lies to Carrie saying he had a job in order to sleep with her. She offers to drive him to work and he asks her to drop him off at what turns out to be the IPS building. He enters and spends weeks just hanging out there, killing time, and one day he's offered a job. ;Factual errors * Uncle Stu says he is looking forward to riding in Doug's IPS truck. Having an unauthorized rider is grounds for dismissal. ;Miscellaneous * When Doug is riding with Stu, you can see that Doug's truck lacks the proper motor vehicle stickers on the windshield. Scene excerpts from "Hero Worship" ;Quotes ---- makes a sandwich for Uncle Stu, who plans to financially back him in his plans to open a sandwich shoppe *'Uncle Stu Heffernan (Danny's father):' Wow. You know, this might be the best thing I've ever eaten. *'Danny:' Hey, Dad-- *'Uncle Stu:' off Danny What's up, Doug? Hey, Danny...taste this sandwich. Uh, I--I just ate. Taste it! *'Danny:' Dad, do you want to sell your condo, or not? We got the realtor meetin' us at 1:30. *'Uncle Stu:' Look, your cousin made this sandwich; take a bite. So? *'Danny:' It's good. *'Uncle Stu:' It's good? It's just "good"? *'Danny:'It's great, dad? What do you want from me? *'Uncle Stu:' Well, let me tell you somethin'...If your pizzas were half as good as this sandwich, maybe your shop wouldn't have gone under. ---- *'Uncle Stu:' Dougie, have you got a baggie for this ambrosia? *'Doug:' Yeah, sure. *'Uncle Stu:' Thanks. Ah, zip-loc...The best. *'Doug:'Yeah. *'Uncle Stu:'Dougie, I'm gonna see you at work tomorrow, right? Ride in your truck? Sure. Hey, thanks. *''Doug:' the sandwich he made to Stu Here you go. *'Uncle Stu:' I'll see ya. *'Doug:' Ok. Take care now. *'Uncle Stu:' Yeah. *'Danny:'I work at IPS too, Dad! ---- Connections ;References *''Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989 film) - Doug talks into a tape recorder for ideas for sandwiches. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Gavin MacLeod as Stu Heffernan, Doug's uncle (Special guest star) *Christopher Gehrman as Sandwich Delivery Guy *Tyler Hendrickson as Little Doug *Michael Francis Clarke as Customer #2 *Ossie Mair as Haji *Dakin Matthews as Joe Heffernan, Doug's father *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle *Carol Schlanger as Customer #1 *Steven Shaw as Customer #3 *Mark Withers as IPS Driver More external links * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes